


Thinking About You You're in my Head, Even without You I Still Feel Dead

by AmbierGA_2004



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Lena Likes All Time Low, Muse (Band) Concerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbierGA_2004/pseuds/AmbierGA_2004
Summary: Lena attempts to take Webby on a date to an All Time Low concert, but the gang decides to tag along and things take a turn for the worst...Well.....Almost worse
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 22





	Thinking About You You're in my Head, Even without You I Still Feel Dead

It was a cold and foggy Fall morning in the mansion. It was the beginning of October, Lena's favorite time of year. Only this year was extra special, this year she was free from the shadow witch who had tortured her throughout her entire existence.

Lena was alone in her room throwing herself around while music played in the background. She hopped around the room to the calendar on her wall and circled todays date. She had been waiting four months, two weeks and one day for today, because today she is going to the The Wake Up Sunshine Tour with Webby.

Four Weeks Ago  
"Hey Lena!" Webby said before entering Lena's room. "What's Up, Pink?" Lena asked. "You got something in the mail." Webby said handing her a yellow envelope. "YESSSSSSSSS! FINALLY!" Lena yelled in happiness. She then jumped on her bed and started jumping up and down, before she turned to look at Webby who looked confused. "Uh...Um..." Lena blurted out. "Those are the tickets you've been waiting for aren't they?" Webby asked then Lena nodded. "Oh that makes sense, well I hope you have fun." Webby said while looking a little upset, little did she know what Lena had up her sleeve. "Don't you mean you hope WE have fun?" Lena asked with a smirk. Webby looked up in happiness and jumped into Lena's arms. 

Now

Lena and Webby had been dating for about 8 months now and every planned date had to be put on raincheck because of an adventure, another plane crash, a curse or almost world domination. Same goes for having their first kiss or saying I love you. Therefore, Lena had planned this extremely well enough for there to be no errors in her plans for tonight.

Lena and Webby arrived at the concert venue just in time to get a few souvenirs. After walking inside something caught Lena's attention. Scrooge, The Boys, Donald, Della, launchpad, Fenton, Gyro, Fenton's Girlfriend, Drake, Boyd, Gosalyn, Violet and Tea Time. "Oh hey, Webby!" Everyone says LOUDLY. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Webby questions while Lena looks shocked. (and not in a good way) "Well Webbigail," Mrs. Beakley began. "It came to our attention that we are all in need of a break, so the kids all decided that we should come here." Webby smiled from ear to ear. "That's GREAT!" She yelled. "Mmm yeah great." Lena says through gritted teeth. They all walk off to find food or concert merchandise, Lena starts to walk off but is caught by her sweater by Gosalyn. She turns to see all the kids except for Webby who went off with her grandmother. "So," Huey started before being cut off by Dewey, Louie and Gosalyn. "Are you two going to kiss? Are you going to try to? Are you nervous? Tell us woman we need answers!" Lena shoved her hands over their mouths. "Why out of all the places you could have gone for a break, di you decide here?" Lena asked. "We are aware of all your past dates being put on hold." Violet answered. "And we knew about tonight and we wanted to come for moral support, because we knew you would be nervous about this." Boyd finished. "Well some of us also came along for the actual concert as well kiddos." A voice called out from behind the kids, they turned to see Donald and Della dressed like mid 2000's kids. Donald in an iconic NIRVANA t-shirt and a distressed black flannel and Della in a dark blue Paramore t-shirt with a red flannel and destructed jeans. "We listed to All Time Low when they first came out so we figured tonight would be a good throwback night for us." Donald said. "Plus you and Webby could use a little push to get tonight to work, ya know?" Lena looked down and rubbed her arm. "Okay but why did Fenton, Fenton's Girl and Gyro have to tag along?" Lena asked. "We didn't even know they'd be here." Said Louie.

They all walked off leaving Lena Standing there and wondering. "Maybe this won't be so bad." she thought before hearing her favorite voice in the distance. "Lena, I got you a gift." Webby said as she came running toward her. Webby stopped before reaching into a black bag and pulling out a hoodie with the design of the flyers for the concert. "Wow thanks Pink I love it." Lena through it on before hugging Webby. "Lena look I know that tonight is probably going to be a little crazy, but there is something I really want tell you." Webby spoke then Lena grinned and look at Webby. "I have something I want to say to you too Pink, but right now isn't the best time. Okay?" Webby nodded before they took hands and walked into the arena since the concert was about to begin. 

The band had played five songs already and Webby and Lena are already wore out from jumping around and swinging their bodies around so the decide to take a breather and go into the hall. "I'll be back in a sec Lena I have to go get another drink." Webby said before walking off. Lena stood beside the doors practicing on what to say to her girlfriend. "So anything happen yet, lass?" Scrooge asked standing beside her. "Oh hey Scrooge." Lena greeted. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. "Business call." He answered. "Now back to my previous question, anything happen yet?" "No, I'm trying though or at least think I am." Lena answered. "Las, I've seen the way Webby looks at you, she loves you as you do her. I know that is your whole plan for tonight and I promise you and Beakley already promised Webby that tonight will belong to you and to Webby." Scrooges words comforted her. She thanked him then he walked off. Lena took a deep breath then took out her phone and texted Webby to meet her outside.

Outside Webby found Lena near the ticket booth. "Lena, what are you up too?" Webby asked playfully. "You'll see, come on." Lena took Webby by her hand and lead her to a ladder in the ally that lead to the roof. Up they went and Lena Held her hands over Webby's eyes and lead her to the center of the building and removed her hands so Webby could see. "Oh my goodness." Webby blurted out. "Webby, I have something I Want to say to you and now is the time, because if I hold it in any longer I will die." Lena said with a serious look on her face. "Webby I Lo-." She was caught off by Webby pressing her beak into hers and Lena felt weaker than she ever has before. The kiss was Slow and long and meaningful before Webby pulled back to break the kiss. "Lena, I love you too." Webby said before Lena could do anything. "Aw dang it Pink, I wanted to say it first." Lena said playfully. "Tonight was special for the two of us and that was amazing and I love you Webby more and more everyday." Lena said before leaning down to kiss Webby once more before their date ends and its time to go home.


End file.
